A convertible, i.e., a vehicle with a folding stowable roof or top, may be sub-assembled in a manufacturing facility alongside fixed-roof vehicles on a common assembly line. A convertible body sub-assembly typically encompasses operations which are shared with fixed-roof vehicles, and therefore generally includes installation of the side-windows or “side glass,” but not of the folding or rigid convertible top. A final assembly of the convertible, including installation of the convertible top, is typically completed on a separate and dedicated assembly line.
At final assembly, and with the convertible top installed on the vehicle body, the vehicle side windows are precisely positioned during an operation termed “glass setting” to assure a tight weather seal between the windows and the installed convertible top. Glass setting is typically performed by a number of assembly operators utilizing manual measurements combined with hand-held tool manipulation of side window adjustment screws. Thus, the glass setting operation is primarily accomplished by trial and error, starting with a baseline window set with the side glass in a raised position. The assembly operators proceed to check the fit of the side glass as it engages the installed convertible top, and makes iterative adjustments until a desired seal and window-to-top fit is achieved. While this known iterative process is effective, vehicle assembly employing such trial and error process can be time consuming and inefficient.